Your worst enemy comes from the past
by Maki3Chan
Summary: Since he had been sick, his boss had taken the opportunity to penetrate deeper into the life of the young editor. Takano forced Ritsu to eat with him at least one meal a day - preferably dinner, so maybe he could stay for the breakfast-and when Takano could not eat with him, he prepared food, writing brief instructions on cooking.
1. Chapter 1

**First Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fanfiction and first story in English (yeah English isn't my first language XD).**

**I hope you understand the text, I'm aware that it's full of mistakes :( **

**If you find some mistakes, please tell me, it'll help improve my English ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I own only the OC.**

* * *

_**-Because the rice cooked by the man you love is always the best!-**_

Ritsu stepped out of the elevator, more dead than alive and with the last strength in his body, reached into his bag and when he felt something cold, picked up the keys and went into the house.

To say that he was tired was an understatement. At least that day he had managed to avoid getting the return along with Takano, managing to escape the danger of being dragged into his room to spend the night.

His boss was left to check out some manuscripts and Ritsu had the opportunity to slip away.

Difficulty he took off his shoes and his coat, leaving the bag on the floor next to the dresser.

He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a plate covered with a plastic film. Above, towered a yellow post-it with the words "heat in the microwave for five minutes."

He sighed slightly, trying to ignore the increase in the beating of his heart.

Since he had been sick, his boss had taken the opportunity to penetrate deeper into the life of the young editor. Takano forced Ritsu to eat with him at least one meal a day - preferably dinner, so maybe he could stay for the breakfast-and when Takano could not eat with him, he prepared food, writing brief instructions on cooking.

These were the things that made him waver more and more. Not so much when he jumped on him like an animal in heat, but when, for example asking him to keep his hand, or when he called him by his first name, when he whispered sweet words to the ear, when he said to want to learn more about him ... through the smallest things he did for he could perceive his true love. Ritsu tried with all his might to ignore these feelings, to not think to be happy for every little gesture of the man. Yet his heart did not want to stop squirming in his chest.

He opened the microwave and following the instructions waited five minutes sprawled on the couch, trying to recover a minimum of energy.

When the oven warned him the end of cooking, he braced himself and took a plastic place mat with the famous winged bunny Marukawa printed on. He stood staring puzzled the bunny with the magic wand pointed at the air.

_'Ah ... at this rate we will also have a full set of dishes with the mascot ...' _

He put his place mat on the table and put the plate on it. He took chopsticks and sank them in the rice but when he was about to bring it to his mouth the phone rang.

He cursed the person who was calling at this hour while he turned over to the couch to try to see the bag. He remembered leaving it near the dresser and began running to not lose the call. For a moment he thought that only one person could be so precise to the point of being able to disturb him right in the worst moments.

He grabbed his purse and, after looking for the phone a bit , he found it.

"Hello?" Replied annoyed, without even having looked at the display to see who was calling. He remained a bit puzzled when he didn't hear the deep, warm voice of Takano.

"Ritsu, do you remember me?" The editor was a few moments in silence, making a mental list of all the people who called him by his first name. They were not all that many, if not counting the people who had known during the British period. *

"What?"

"I'm Leonard, have you really forgotten me?" he let out a chuckle.

Onodera this time heard a slight English accent, despite his interlocutor seemed able to speak Japanese fluently.

_'Leonard ... Leonard? ... Oh ...' _

"Ah, how long Leonard!" He said after he had remembered who he was. He put the bag back on the ground and returned in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. It's quite a lot! " he continued to speak with a cheerful tone.

_'What the hell is calling me?' _

"Yes, I'm sorry. The work absorbs me completely, I don't call very often even my parents, figured other people" they laughed both.

"I understand. You're still an editor, aren't you? "Ritsu heard voices in the background coming from the other side of the phone. Leonard had to be in a crowded place.

"Oh yes, more or less," he sat down in front of his plate of rice " I could say that I do the same profession, but in a different context. But Leonard, where are you? I hear a lot of noise ... "

"It's for this reason I called you"

"Huh?" he put chopsticks in the pot and pulled out a few grains of rice.

"I'm in an airport '

At Ritsu seemed that he wanted to get him some riddle, on something...he doesn't even understand.

He put his chopsticks to his mouth, wondering again what he wanted from him.

_'But ... hell, it's really good ! Not that I didn't know that he cooks well ... to be honest it seems that he gets everything right ... Huh? ... B-but why am I thinking about him ?! '_

He cursed himself mentally for the fact that now only think of him destabilized him so much.

"Hello, Ritsu? Are you there? "he was called by the other, since he didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Oh ... um ... y-yes, s-sorry," he said, with his mouth full of rice and his face red because of the thoughts he had just been awakened, "what were you saying?"

"I disturbed? Were you eating? "He said with a hint of remorse.

"Ehm … yes. But don't worry, you don't disturb me, "he hastened to say.

"Excuse me, then I will be brief. I'm in Tokyo and I would like to visit you "

"Really? It's a good id- »

"Maybe you can help me touring the city" interrupted.

"This is a bit more problematic beacus-»

"On Sunday you're free, right?"

_'Let me finish talking at least once!' _

"Y-yes, but ..."

"Come on, don't you want to see an old friend?" He asked, slightly offended.

_'Friend?'_ Ritsu thought for a few seconds.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, in which hotel are you staying?"

"Thank you so much!" He said with satisfaction, "I'm at the Teito Hotel, do you know it?"

"Yes, of course. See you there at ten tomorrow, okay? "

"Yeees! A Sunday then! Bye! "

"Bye," he said and hung up.

He inhaled deeply and let out a long sighed.

But because he always met to do things that he did not want? It was so easy to screw him?

He thought to typography, which always ended up winning against him when it came to establishing a timetable; thought to his colleagues that gave him the most ridiculous tasks like buying a gift to Isaka-san; and also to Takano that he always did what he felt, although in this case he didn't totally dislike it.

_'Not that I do not want to see him again ... but say that we are friends is a bit too much, but after that affair he had been quite kind to me, any other person would have behaved differently ... '_

He sighed again. Resigning himself to his fate, he finished the dish, took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter^^**

**I can't say anything, because I'd spoiler everything XD **

**In the next chapter you'll understand who is Leonard ^^**

***I put the asterisk because you know, in Japan people usually use the surname instead of name. But I thought that Ritsu adapted to English culture and let his friends call him by his first name.**

**Remember to review! **

**Ja ne**** :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I own only the OC.

He was sleeping.

_'Okay' _

He wasn't held him in his arms to prevent him from escaping.

_'Strange ... but good' _

Ok, now it was all in his hands.

'_Quietly'_

With all the lightness of which he was capable, he crawled to the edge of the bed.

'_Quietly'_

He threw down his leg and bringing a little dock to the edge, rested on the ground the other foot.

'_Quietly'_

He lifted his torso and slowly sat up.

Now he just had to get up.

'_Quiet- SHIT!'_

A hand rested on his stomach, dangerously close to his sensitive area.

"Where are you going?" Said a voice thick with sleep.

_'This guy sleep too light!' _

"Ta-Takano-san, it's already morning. Let me go, " Onodera said begging.

"Idiot, it's only seven, it's early!"

Takano enclose his waist with his arm and with a quick movement made him lie.

"Takano-san, pleas ... hey! What are you doing ?!"

"Am I wrong or do you put on a little fat?" Said Takano while touching the abdomen with a finger, noting that it was softer than usual.

"I-I put on a little of fat? What am I? A pig? "He said as he tried to remove his hand.

"It must be my fault, since I'm cooking your food like a human"

_'He speaks as if I were a pig which has to fatten in order to be butchered, this idio-...' _

Takano smiled, which inevitably caused Ritsu to lose a beat of his heart. He felt his cheeks warm and turned his face to one side to avoid his boss to noticed the redness on the face.

"D-didn't you say it was early? W-why you don't sleep, then? "

"Yes, it's true," he lifted up a little to give him a kiss on the warm cheek, almost to make him understand that he wasn't color blind and could see the scarlet on his face.

Ritsu instinctively turned toward him, finding his mouth on his lips before he could realize.

"But," he said after being disconnected, focusing his brown eyes in Ritsu's, "you have to promise to not try to escape at the first opportunity"

_'If you ask me like that, how can I say no? ...' _

"A-though I tried, y-you'll wake up right away," he tried to make a sulky face.

Takano caressed his lips and brushed the hair from his forehead. He laid down at his side.

"I take that as a 'yes, Takano-san, I will stay forever by your side'"

"Wh-who the hell ever said such a thing?!" He yelled as loud as he can.

"I read between the lines," he replied casually.

" When will you listen to what I say?" he said, even more angry than before.

Takano pulled him with his arms. This time he was trapped in his embrace.

"Onodera" Ritsu literally lost any strength and forgot everything he was going to scream at him.

"W-what?" Said the young editor with a shaky voice.

Takano approached his face to the boy's hair, to be able to touch the soft texture with his lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ritsu sank even more his face in the chest of his companion because of the embarrassment and with moaned faintly, "A-are you stupid? ..."

…

_"When we kiss, you shouldn't keep your mouth shut" _

…

Ritsu's eyes widened. He had returned again into his mind. Immediately, he pulled off the girl who was kissing with.

"What is wrong?"

Onodera looked down. "I'm sorry"

It was not the first time this has happened. She gave a little sigh.

"Ritsu, tell me the truth. I'm your first girlfriend? "

_'Eh?' _

"No ... I had other girls before you"

"Then why do you often reject me?"

'_Because I remember him' _

What should he answer? "Sorry ..." he said again, "... it's that ..."

"What?" The girl tilted her head, being puzzled by the reaction of the young.

"Haha, I think I get embarrassed too easily!" he put a hand through his hair, laughing nervously, "you know, Japanese are much more closed on certain things than English»

"Oh, so it's a cultural thing?" she asked still not quite convinced by his explanation.

Ritsu took her hand and gave her a kiss on the lips, hoping to change the topic.

"Hey, do you want to... you understand?" she said, pointing a giggle and blush.

"Actually, I didn't understand," he replied confused.

Evelin put a hand to his face. She had met him at university, he was attending the first year and she had been severely hit by the Japanese with big green eyes. Even though often she happened to think it was a bit slow on the uptake on certain topics.

''Sex'' she pointed out, dry and firm.

"Ah ... do you want to do it?"

"What about you?" She asked, seeing him hesitant.

"I ..." his attempts with his other girlfriends passed through his mind. He always ended throw them out, because his first love came back to haunt him in his head. Since then, he has never had sexual intercourse. Well, now three years have passed.

He swore to himself not to fall in love again, but this didn't mean eliminate from his life relationships. Indeed he himself had tried to have a relationship, the last thing he wanted was that bastard would remain the only guy in his life.

This time he would make it at any cost, he wanted to prove to himself that senpai had no longer any meaning in his life.

"Sounds good to me," he said determined "Tonight?"

Evelin was surprised by his decision. "Okay," she replied, smiling, "I come over tonight»

The evening came quickly and Ritsu focus as much as possible on the soft body of the girl. He dismissed any possible comparison with his past, and they did it.

Evelin was panting with pleasure. "You were so s-shy but now... ah!"

Onodera didn't even listen her busy as he was with the mental struggle with himself to keep his mind empty of all thoughts.

"Make me ... ride you ..."

"Wh-what ?! No! "He said, shocked.

"No?! Do not be sexist! "

The young man avoided other protest and making ride from the girl. Evelin kept moving, screaming more than before.

_'Damn it ... stay below her reminds me ... no, no, no, come on Ritsu, don't think of him!'_

"Evelin, I'm coming," he said monotone.

"Ok!" She lifted and shifted to the side, allowing the sperm to finish on her.

_'I did it'_ thought Onodera, more tired that he had to control his mind tricks from him that the real physical effort.

Evelin went back again on top of him, approaching his face a few inches from that of his companion.

"Ritsu ... I love you"

…

_"Ritsu ..." _

_'Oh no ... he called my name for the first time' _

_"I love you ..." _

_'Did I hear right? I love him so much ... if he love me back just a little ... I'd die happy' _

…

No. That was too much. His poor heart didn't want to calm down. Remember those words, uttered by his first love, in that moment ...

Without even thinking he took abruptly off the girl.

"What are you doing?! I just said I love you, and you throw me out! " She shouted red with anger.

"This is the problem! What the hell does this mean?! " he answered even more furious than she was. Furious with himself more than with her, maybe only with himself.

"What's your problem?! If you don't want to be with me, just tell me, it is useless to be with someone who rejects you every time! What do you think? I don't go to bed with someone I don't love if you want a girl like that look elsewhere! " she had spoken in one breath and now wad breathing heavily.

Ritsu looked at her with wide eyes. He was totally misunderstood, but he was okay with that.

The silence of the boy made her even more nervous.

"Go to hell," she said through clenched teeth, redressing and going out as fast as she could.

Hi guys! Well, it takes me ages to publish the new chapter, I'm really sorry! In this period I'm busy with school (I'm attending my last year, finally this pain will end!) and I also wrote other fics, so I didn't have much time :(

However here I am XD Thanks to the lovely people who review, favourite and follow this story!

I have to say that English isn't my first language, so you could find many mistakes through the text.

If you find some, please tell me, it helps improve my English ^^

Ja ne! ^_^


End file.
